Consecuencias
by Chachos
Summary: [Gruvia]-¿¡Eres tú?.-Yo...puedo explicarlo...-¡No!, ¿¡Sabes como me sentí todo este tiempo?.-¡Espera!./última parte de mis anteriores historias "Disfraz" y "¿Quien es ese rubio?", los invito a leer es gratis, rated T por ciertas palabras.


_**Fairy Tail y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**_

* * *

Han pasado alrededor de tres semanas y en la ciudad de Magnolia todo sigue igual, o eso se cree el gremio más ruidoso de la ciudad ha estado "tranquilo", a comparación de otras veces en las que sí se ha caracterizado por ser el gremio más ruidoso, sin duda hablamos de Fairy Tail. Por alguna razón extraña y "desconocida", Gray no peleaba como de costumbre con Natsu, eso era para preocuparse.

_-¿Qué pasa con ese tipo?-cuestionaba Dragneel sentado en compañía de Lucy y Happy en una de las mesas del gremio._

_-¿Por qué no se lo preguntas?-le respondió Lucy con otra pregunta._

_-Natsu está preocupado por Gray~-añadió burlonamente Happy._

_-¡No seas mentiroso Happy!...es solo que…no ha peleado ni nada por el estilo…_

_-Insisto en que creo que es mejor que se lo preguntes tú mismo, Natsu-volvió a comentar Lucy._

Mientras en la barra del gremio se encontraba Gray, quien solo miraba el vaso que contenía la bebida que frecuentaba tomar, tenía un semblante serio, calculador, distraído y en ocasiones fruncía el ceño, coloco ambos codos en la mesa y recargo su barbilla en las manos soltando un suspiro pesado.

_-Ara, ara ¿a qué se debe ese comportamiento Gray?-llego repentinamente Mirajane cuestionando al mago de hielo._

_-¿Cuál comportamiento?-cuestiono el desinteresadamente._

_-Ese con el que llevas alrededor de tres semanas y contando-coloco sus manos en la cadera-¿sucede algo malo?-el solo negó con la cabeza._

_-Nada malo-soltó otro suspiro pesado-es solo…_

_-No…-exclamo la mayor de los Strauss cubriendo su boca con las manos fingiendo sorpresa-¿tiene que ver con que Juvia ya no te demuestra su amor?._

_-Si…espera, ¿¡que!?-lo tomo desprevenido._

_-¡Eso es!, vaya quien diría que al fin te darías cuenta de eso ¿eh?._

_-¡No sé ni de que carajos hablas, me tomaste desprevenido!._

_-No tienes que fingir Gray, todo el gremio nos hemos dado cuenta de ello y nos preocupa, e incluso Natsu ha mostrado preocupación por ti, pero sabiendo cómo eres nadie te pregunta nada._

_-No es nada, ya he dicho…solo necesito pensar en cosas…_

_-¿Qué cosas? ¿el por qué Juvia no te acosa como antes?-cuestiono curiosa y burlona._

_-¿No tienes que ir con Laxus a alguna parte?-cuestiono del mismo modo que la Strauss mayor tomándola desprevenida._

_-¿Sabes?, olvide que deje comida en el horno, nos vemos después Gray, ¡suerte con lo que tengas que pensar!-se fue de la barra dejando solo al mencionado._

_-Ja, sabía que podría usar eso en su contra alguna vez o más veces…ahora…-se giró un poco de su silla paseando la mirada por el gremio-no está-suspiro-bueno…hora de irme._

Una vez que salió del gremio sin ser descubierto se sintió aliviado de no tener que responder a sus preguntas de si se encontraba bien entre otras, nuevamente empezó a caminar por las calles de Magnolia, el día estaba nublado y fresco eso le agradaba, lo curioso era que por más que estuviera nublado no había ni una sola pisca de que fuera a llover o el clásico olor a tierra mojada.

_-¡Woo!, ¡Mira esto!-dijo un sujeto._

_-¿Qué?...¡Wooo Jason esta vez sí se lució con la nueva edición y portada de la revista!-comento otro sujeto._

_-¿Quién es la chica de la portada?._

_-Es una chica perteneciente a Fairy Tail, mira aquí mismo dice "Entrevista exclusiva con Juvia Lockser, la maga elemental de agua más hot de todo Fiore"._

_-Woo, si todas las chicas son así, en serio si me dan ganas de unirme a Fairy Tail~._

Gray quien escuchó eso, ahora si por mera casualidad se acercó al puesto de revistas en donde se encontraban aquellos dos sujetos hablando, busco con la mirada la revista perteneciente a la empresa de Jason lo cual no le tomo ni un minuto puesto que en la portada de dicha revista venía la foto de su compañera de gremio, Juvia y le fue fácil localizarla.

_-¿Enserio poso con esta ropa para la portada del estúpido de Jason?-siguió hojeando la revista hasta llegar a la sección donde se encontraba la dichosa entrevista._

_-Oiga tiene que pagar por eso si la está hojeando-comento el dueño del puesto de revistas._

_-Como sea-dijo sin interés dejando una cantidad de jewels en la mesita del dueño en lo que se iba leyendo la revista._

_-¿Es una broma?-su mirada se detuvo en una pregunta la cual decía "¿Es verdad que te encuentras en un dilema amoroso en cuestiones del mago de hielo de tu gremio y cierto rubio misterioso?", soltó un gruñido en lo que leía la respuesta de esa pregunta "Juvia no sabe que es lo que haya dicho Mira-san y Cana-san, pero en esas cuestiones…Juvia…Juvia no sabe que responder, siguiente pregunta por favor…"-¿¡enserio!?-tiro la revista al suelo para girarse sobre sus talones y seguir caminando con sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Detuvo su andar hasta que llego a su departamento dejando rastros de su ropa regada por el suelo y echando maldiciones y uno que otro gruñido, una vez que se quedó solo en boxers se adentró en su habitación y abrió su armario buscando algo hasta que al fondo de este encontró una caja y la saco sonriendo satisfecho._

_-Al fin te encontré-sonrió de medio lado-ahora la siguiente parte…_

Por otro lado en Fairy Hills, había llegado un cartero al edificio llamando a la puerta.

_-¿En qué puedo ayudarle?-cuestiono Mc'Garden saliendo del edificio._

_-Correspondencia para la señorita Juvia Lockser-anuncio el cartero._

_-Oh, un momento por favor-el cartero asintió y Levy volvió a entrar y se acercó a la puerta del edificio para presionar unos botones-Juvia tienes correspondencia~._

_-¡Voy enseguida!-se escuchó por una bocina._

_-Ya viene para acá-anuncio Levy al cartero mientras que este asentía y ella salía de Fairy Hills._

_-¿En que puede ayudarle Juvia?-cuestiono la maga de agua._

_-Tiene correspondencia señorita Lockser-habló el cartero dándole una hoja para que pusiera su firma._

_-Aquí tiene-le regreso la hoja ya firmada-¿Qué fue lo que recibió Juvia?._

_-Aquí tiene-le entrego unos sobres-también tiene ramos de flores enseguida los traigo-comentó en lo que iba por los ramos._

_-¿R-ramos de flores?...¿quién le habrá mandado flores a Juvia?._

_-Aquí están-dijo el cartero llegando con algunas docenas de rosas rojas y otros adornos de flores sencillos pero bonitos-gracias por atender, Juvia asintió mientras veía como el cartero se iba de Fairy Hills._

_-¡Son muchas!, ¿pero quién se las habrá mandado a Juvia?...-agarro bien los sobres de cartas y recogió los ramos de flores para adentrarse de nueva cuenta a su habitación._

Una vez que volvió a su habitación y coloco las flores en jarrones con agua, tomo asiento en uno de los sillones y tomo de la mesita las cartas que le fueron entregadas hace unos momentos.

_-Vaya, la mayoría son de más empresas similares en las que trabaja Jason pidiéndome que trabaje con ellos…pero…que pena…a Juvia le da pena volver a posar para una revista…-vio que quedaba un último sobre-¿será de otra empresa?-lo abrió y empezó a leerlo, sus ojos se ensancharon, sus mejillas tomaron un color rosado y su mano se encontraba en su boca-imposible…_

En uno de los parques no tan habitados de Magnolia estaba un chico recargado en un árbol en la espera de algo o alguien, miraba hacia el cielo y después al reloj, soltando unas cuantas groserías con gruñidos.

_-¿Cuánto más tengo que esperar?-cuestiono fastidiado para sí mismo mientras comenzaba a mover su rodilla con impaciencia-iré a buscarle-empezó a caminar de nuevo por los caminos del parque paseando su mirada buscando a alguien._

Siguió caminando, hasta que encontró a quien buscaba, después de la entrada del parque la vio entrar era una peli azul que parecía muñeca de porcelana, llevaba consigo un ligero blusón que le llegaba por encima del muslo dejando a notar el short que llevaba abajo, con unos botines color grises y por ultimo su cabello suelto por completo, el trago en seco hasta que decidió acercarse hasta quedar a una distancia prudente.

_-Tu eres…tu…-lo miro un tanto confundida pero al instante en que lo vio se ruborizo salvajemente tratando de ocultar su sonrojo-tu eres el chico rubio que…_

_-Shh, yo hare las preguntas-dijo de golpe tomando de la muñeca a la peli azul con algo de brusquedad y empezaba a caminar hasta perderse de la poca gente que había en ese parque, llegando a una banca de madera y de un leve empujón la sentó._

_-¿Por qué citaste a Juvia, quien eres y que quieres de Juvi…¿¡Que crees que haces!?-chilló mientras sentía su espacio personal siendo invadido._

_-Dime…¿Qué hay del chico que te gusta de tu gremio?..."mierda, me siento como un idiota haciendo estas preguntas pero si no lo hago ahora nunca lo hare…"-pensó._

_-¿Q-que?-cuestiono nerviosamente al sentir el aliento del chico rubio en su rostro._

_-No juegues conmigo niña…_

_-Pero…¡Sí eres tú el que juega con Juvia!_

_-¡Responde!-apretó sus muñecas mientras las colocaba por encima de su cabeza y la arrinconaba contra el tronco del árbol que había atrás de ellos-¿Por qué aceptaste salir en la revista de Jason?._

_-P-porque…la recompensa….era bu-buena…-evadía la mirada del chico que tenía enfrente._

_-¿Y el chico ese?...el de tu gremio…al que dices que amas y quieres treinta hijos con él._

_-Gray-sama…-susurro-J-juvia no sabe…ha-hace mu-mucho que no le ve…-sintió más fuerza en la opresión de sus muñecas-p-para…m-me lastimas…_

_-¿Y porque no haces tú cuerpo de agua?._

_-P-por favor d-deje a Juvia en pa…z-agregó en un tono de voz quebradizo llamando la atención del chico frente a ella-Gr-gray-sama…Juvia no sabe…-lo miró-¡Todo por tu culpa, si tú no hubieras aparecido de la nada y seguido a Juvia y…y…y besado a Juvia, nada de esto estaría pasando Juvia estaría siempre al lado de Gray-sama!...pero ahora…ahora que Juvia esta confundida no puede estar cerca de Gray porque…porque…¡Juvia no sabe que es lo que pas-!-fue callada por una mano encima de su boca._

_-Hablas mucho-ella se quejó sin emitir palabra, él por su parte se fue acercando a su rostro poco a poco-"Sí no lo hago ahora nunca lo hare…"-pensaba con un leve rubor en sus mejillas mientras se seguía acercando haciendo caso omiso a las quejas de la muchacha que tenía frente a él hasta que volvió a unir sus labios con los de ella, Juvia por su parte se removía tratando de librarse de aquel agarre._

_-"No…no de nuevo…pero…pero…a Juvia le gusta…"-siguió haciendo fuerza hasta que no le quedo opción y solo se dejó llevar relajando su cuerpo hasta que ya no sintió la opresión de hace un rato en sus muñecas y solo paso sus brazos por el lado del cuello del rubio, con sus manos empezó a juguetear con sus cabellos tirando levemente de ellos, fue un beso tierno y casto al principio...pero ya después se fue intensificando hasta que la falta de oxígeno se hizo presente dejando algo jadeante a la maga de agua que abrió lentamente sus ojos._

_-I-impo-sible…-dejo salir de golpe llamando la atención del joven frente a ella- t-tú…_

_-Shh-volvió a callarla besándola tomando entre sus manos su rostro._

_-Gr-ay-sa-ma-dijo entre el medio del beso soltando suspiros jadeantes-…¿¡Gray-sama!?-lo empujo sacando fuerzas sabrá Mavis de donde._

_-Sorp…-no termino de hablar al sentir una de sus mejillas arder, ¿enserio Juvia lo había abofeteado?._

_-¿Eras tú?...¿porque…porque hace esto a Juvia, Gray-sama?..._

_-Juvia yo puedo explicar...-no termino de hablar porque nuevamente sintió su otra mejilla arder, pero esta vez frunció el ceño y no por enojo…¿dolor?, eso podría ser._

_-¿¡Tienes idea como me sentí todo este tiempo!?-le grito reprimiendo los sollozos que alegaban querer salir de su garganta-está bien que Juvia es tonta pero…_

_-¡No eres tonta!-la sujeto por los hombros._

_-¡Deje a Juvia, Gray-sama!-grito ella convirtiendo su cuerpo en agua para traspasar las manos de Gray por sus hombros e irse de ese lugar lo antes posible._

_-¡No entiendes nada!...déjame explica…rte…-se quedó serio y quieto, ¿enserio se había ido y lo había dejado ahí plantado?, tenía que ser una broma...una de mal gusto pero no, Juvia no hacía ese tipo de bromas-¡Puta madre!-exclamo molesto, molesto consigo mismo, golpeo el tronco del árbol donde la tenía dejándolo en el acto completamente congelado__, y ¿su mano? Su mano tenía una que otra raspadura y cortada cosa que no le dio importancia._

_…_

Han pasado dos meses desde lo ocurrido, todo volvió a ser "normal" en el gremio, claro a sus constantes peleas, festejos sin motivo alguno, ¿y dónde quedaron las escandalosas peleas de Natsu y Gray?, bueno eso…

_-¡Vamos Gray!-le gritaba Natsu al mencionado-¡Sabes que eso no te va a ayudar en nada a sea lo que sea que te pase!._

_-¿Qué vas a saber tú?-le cuestiono con indiferencia mientras encendía un cigarrillo, ¿Qué paso con Gray?, bueno con lo que sucedió aquel día se sintió un completo imbécil…que va ¡era un imbécil!, las primeras noches se la pasaba reprimiéndose y hasta la fecha. Empezó a tomar misiones, las que fueran sencillas, búsquedas e incluso de rango "S", las que fueran con tal de que le llevaran tiempo fuera del gremio lograrlas, días, semanas, meses lo que fuera pues aunque no lo dejara a notar o lo dijera libremente le dolía, le dolía muy en el fondo que Juvia lo ignorara, que esos ojos azules lo miraran ahora con decepción y más que nada que ella no volviera a hablarle ni dirigirle el saludo, vaya que se sentía como un mocoso cuando termina su primer noviazgo lamentándose noche con noche, el mes pasado empezó a enviciarse con el alcohol pero como su sistema no lo soportaba del todo lo deshecho, y empezó con los cigarros oh…¿Cuánto tenía de no fumar ya?, mucho tiempo si no mal recuerda._

__-¡Oye! ¿¡Que te pasa, porque hiciste eso!?-grito molesto Fullbuster al ver que su amigo/rival, Natsu le encendió por completo el cigarrillo que tenía en su boca.__

_-Eres un idiota-le dijo sin más, cruzó sus brazos a la altura del pecho-No sé qué es lo que te pasa, hoy se hacen tres meses de que te comportas así de…_

_-¿Cómo?-cuestiono con algo de ironía el mago de hielo-¿raro?-soltó una risilla cargada de ironía-siempre he sido así, Natsu._

_-Mentiroso-dijo en seco, Gray lo miró con una ceja arqueada-ese era el Gray de hace mucho tiempo, y tú no eres el verdadero Gray, no peleamos como siempre acostumbramos-Gray soltó un suspiro lleno de pesadez-._

_-¿Es todo?._

___-¡El puto simple hecho de que no andes de exhibicionista por todo el gremio o a cada rato!-le grito dando un golpe a puño cerrado en la mesa donde se encontraba Gray.___

Y como un balde de agua hirviendo le cayeron esas palabras a Fullbuster, por mucho que le costara, Natsu tenía razón en eso, ¿Dónde quedo el Gray que se preocupa por sus compañeros y que siempre estaría ahí para dar la cara por Fairy Tail?.

_-Mira calzoncillo-man-se sentó en la silla de al lado-no sé qué haya pasado porque soy un completo distraído, pero si he notado la forma desaprobatoria en la que Mira-chan te ve, Gajeel está molesto contigo e incluso hace dos meses te dio una golpiza ¡viejo!, y Juvia ni siquiera te pela._

_-Debo irme-dijo en seco levantándose de su silla con su flequillo cubriendo sus ojos, se giró sobre sus talones y empezó su andar susurrando unas que otras palabras para sí mismo-gracias cerebro de carbón. _

En el transcurso que se fue Gray, Mira se acercó a Gajeel y le dijo unas cuantas palabras y entonces el dragón slayer de hierro se acercó a Dragneel con cara de pocos amigos pero al final de cuentas con buena intención.

_-¿eh?, ¿Qué necesitas sesos oxidados?-cuestiono Dragneel._

_-Yo sé que pasa con el idiota del hielo-le dijo sin más en lo que se sentaban y Gajeel relataba lo sucedido con y sin detalles en algunas partes-por eso la otra ves le di una paliza._

____-Entonces por eso está así ese idiota…ya veo-miró de reojo en dirección a la puerta del gremio a Juvia que iba de salida ya-¿y ella no quiere perdonarlo?.____

_-Que va, Juvia está que se pela por ir a correr hacia él y abrazarlo-agrego encogiendo sus hombros como si fuera lo más normal aquello que dijo-pero aun así a esa mujer le cuesta un poco asimilar el porqué de esa acción del idiota del hielo._

_-Yo al igual que ustedes desconozco la razón, Gray siempre ha sido así, no es para nada bueno con palabras ni tampoco es del todo claro con sus sentimientos, incluso yo, que soy un completo idiota distraído sé cuándo se trata de algo amoroso o no amoroso, en fin cuando Gray no es bueno con ninguna de las anteriores tiende a actuar sin pensarlo, sus acciones hablan por él pero en ocasiones sus acciones hacen que la situación empeore._

_-Lo sé…-hizo una pequeña pausa-entonces…no eres tan idiota como pensamos usas tu fachada de tipo distraído para huir de esas cosas ¿eh?._

_-No sé de qué hablas-dijo Dragneel evadiendo el tema._

____Por otro lado, en las calles de Magnolia se encontraba Gray en su andar por llegar a su apartamento, necesitaba descansar y su cuerpo le exigía su cómoda cama, siguió caminando un par de calles más pensando en que otra vez sería una noche igual a las anteriores, pasó por el parque principal de Magnolia, por alguna razón desconocida se sentó en una de las bancas y miró al cielo nocturno, estaba muy estrellado y la vía láctea se veía sin complicidades, sin duda un bello cielo nocturno.____

_-¿Puedo sentarme?-escuchó una segunda voz, una voz que conocía perfectamente, alzo su vista para poder ver de quien se trataba, debía ser un sueño o una alucinación, porque vamos, estaba Juvia parada a un lado de él pidiéndole permiso para sentarse con él, era algo con lo que en verdad no contaba esa noche._

_-Claro-dijo tratando de sonar lo más normal, cosa que le resulto bien, se movió un poco de lugar haciendo un espacio para que la maga de agua se pudiera sentar._

_-Gracias-añadió mientras se sentaba y colocaba sus manos en sus rodillas viendo al cielo._

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que llego a ese lugar ella?, ¿Cuánto tiempo habían durado sentados ahí sin decir palabra alguna?, no lo sabían, pero era algo incómodo y no incómodo a al vez, entre ratos ambos se miraban de reojo o hacían cualquier acción tonta.

_-Es tarde-dijo él mientras se levantaba de la banca-creo que es mejor…_

_-Espere-dijo de golpe la peli azul tomando la manga del abrigo de Fullbuster, él la miró un tanto confundido y sorprendido ¿no se supone que estaba enojada con él?-Gray-sama espere por favor…_

_Algo dentro de él se removió al sentir el tacto de la peli azul, por fin durante esos tres meses…quizás debían hablar sobre lo ocurrido-¿Qué sucede?-cuestiono._

_-Juvia…Juvia lo siente…_

_-¿eh?-se sorprendió, ¿sentirlo?, ¿sentir que?-¿de qué hablar Juvia?._

__-Juvia siente haber actuado así estos tres meses…no es común que lo haga…pero Juvia…Juvia estaba tan confundida…que por algún momento dude…-Gray solo estaba escuchando atentamente aquellas palabras-Juvia llego a dudar si debía hablar o no hablar con Gray-sama.__

_-Juvia si no quieres no tienes que…_

_-No, Juvia quiere hacerlo…como decía, a Juvia le resultaron bien estos tres meses que pasaron Juvia pensó y descubrió en muchas cosas-Gray la miro confundido, ¿descubrir cosas?._

_-¿Qué cosas?-cuestiono algo intrigado._

_-Juvia no deja de amarte, Gray-sama…por más que lo haya intentado negar o evitar, Juvia no puede…Juvia no puede dejar de amarlo Gray-sama-alzo su mirada para encontrarse con la de Fullbuster._

_-Juvia…-dijo en un susurro escuchando con atención aquellas palabras mirándola a los ojos-no tienes que volver a repetirte esas cosas, te lastimas a ti misma…._

_-No importa…¿sabes cómo me sentía?, pésimo, fatal, idiota, tonta, estúpida, ilusa y un sinfín de cosas-suspiro la maga de agua diciéndose mentalmente que no se derrumbara frente a él, bien por otro lado ahora Gray se sentía peor por todo aquello que paso, ¿pero que más podía hacer? Si eso ya había pasado-pero…, al principio antes de saber que tu fueras el rubio ese, de ti me enamore sin saber quién eras-soltó de golpe tomando desprevenido a Fullbuster._

_-Para ya-dijo en seco y tomo aire-solo te diré que…soy un imbécil, mis acciones hablan por mi…aunque a veces esas acciones llegan a conducir a algo malo o tonto…yo…lo siento…siento no decirte que aquel sujeto era yo disfrazado…de verdad lo siento-hablo Fullbuster colocando su mano en su nuca mientras veía a otro lado que no fuera ella ya que si no sus mejillas delatarían la vergüenza que tenía y sus ojos…sus ojos iban a delatar lo feliz que estaba de que ella lo había perdonado porque, ¿lo había perdonado, cierto?-Juvia_, asumo las consecuencias pero ahora quiero saber si _tú...tú…¿me has pe…-no completo su frase pues unos labios haciendo presión con los de él y unos brazos más pequeños que los de él alrededor de su cuello no le dieron tiempo._

_-Juvia lo perdona, Gray-sama-añadió la peli azul en medio de aquel beso que ella le había robado tontamente quedando ahora en lo que solo era un rose de labios, pero al ver que él no decía nada se alejó un poco de él-¿Gray-sama, esta b…¿¡Gray-sama!?-chillo al sentir unas manos apoderarse de su cintura y antes de volver a emitir sonido alguno su boca fue sellada por otros labios que eran los de Gray, hundiéndose en un beso de desesperación, él no iba a reconocerlo abiertamente pero, en realidad se había vuelto adicto al sabor de los labios de Juvia y únicamente las dos veces anteriores en las que uso ese tonto disfraz fueron necesarias para que se volviera adicto a ellos, segundos después el beso termino siendo lento y tierno hasta volver a quedar a una corta distancia-Gray-sama…u-usted beso a J-juvia de nuevo…_

_-No, las anteriores veces fue el tipo rubio imbécil-añadió refiriéndose así mismo, Juvia ladeo la cabeza un poco en señal de confusión con un "Juvia no entiende", a lo que él le pareció un gesto tierno-¿quieres saber porque lo hice?-ella asintió-porque…de ahora en adelante únicamente seré yo y solo yo quien lo haga ¿entendido?-dijo levemente sonrojado._

_Ella sonrió ampliamente-A veces puedes llegar a ser demasiado Tsundere Gray-sama~._

_-¡Yo no soy Tsundere, y si dije eso es para que lo tomes en serio, solo yo y nada más yo voy a besarte porque eres mi no…_

__-¿Ah?-se cruzó de brazos la peli azul con sus mejillas sonrojadas, ¿había escuchado bien?, su mirada cambio a una de picardía-Juvia no recuerda a ver dicho que quería ser la novia de Gray-sama._  
_

_-Por favor, en una entrevista con Jason lo dijiste-se cruzó de brazos._

_-Esa entrevista fue hace mucho, ¿Qué tal si Juvia ya cambió de parecer?~._

_-¡No, no puedes!...quiero decir…estás en tu derecho si así lo deseas pero…si dos personas se quieren deberían estar juntas ¿no?-ella asintió con sus ojos muy ensanchados y sonrojada brutalmente, ¡Gray había dicho que la quería!, ¡su Gray-sama!...bueno no fue de la manera que esperaba, fue indirectamente pero…aun así él lo había dicho al final de cuentas y ella solo se colgó de su cuello fuertemente soltando lágrimas, lágrimas de felicidad-¿¡Que te pasa!?, ¿¡Porque lloras!?-grito nerviosamente, pues era un completo tonto cuando las mujeres lloraban._

_-Juvia…-dijo entre sollozos-Juvia está feliz…porque…aunque no fuera de una manera muy directa o la que se esperara, Gray-sama…Gray-sama ha dicho que quiere a Juvia y que quiere estar con ella-el enrojeció de la manera más Tsundere que pueda a ver-¡Juvia también quiere estar siempre con Gray-sama!~._

_El solo sonrió levemente y sorpresivamente la abrazo-Y Gray-sama quiere estar siempre con Juvia-añadió hablando en tercera persona, no porque fuese a burlarse de la forma de hablar de ella, sino porque…simplemente le había nacido hacerlo y ya._

__Bueno, ¿Quién dice que los malos actos no traen consecuencias buenas?, a su debido tiempo, pero siempre las trae.__

* * *

**__ahh~, al fin pude subir esto xD, en fin esto es la tercera y ultima parte de Disfraz y ¿Quien es ese rubio?, akjdajsakakdja este si lo hice largo -clarooo~-, en fin trate de hacer a los personajes con su mismo carácter :, y aparte hacer sufrir levemente al tsundere de Gray muahahaha :D, en fin espero que les haya gustado~, sho me voy a dormir, creo que no iré a la uni hoy...en fin!, se despide clauly~! ciao~ciao~!__**

**__¿Reviews, Aye? ;^;__**


End file.
